


An Interesting Hostage

by Hyperkaoru



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperkaoru/pseuds/Hyperkaoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>โทนี่ สตาร์ค ถูกลักพาตัวอีกครั้ง</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Hostage

“อย่าบอมบ์ฟลอเรนซ์ นี่คือคำสั่ง” เอ็มทำตาดุ สำทับเสียงเข้มใส่เขาหลังจากที่บรีฟภารกิจล่าสุดจบ “บิลคราวก่อนที่อิตาลีเรียกเก็บกับเราตอนที่คุณไปถล่มเวนิสผมยังโดนคณะกรรมการไล่บี้อยู่เลย”

เจมส์รู้ดีว่าเขาควรจะทำหน้ารู้สึกผิด แต่ความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับเวนิสหลังจากเวสเปอร์ของเขาเป็นความทรงจำที่เจมส์ไม่อยากคิดถึงมัน ดังนั้นเขาจึงทำหน้าเฉยชา “ก็แค่ไม้กระดานสองสามแผ่นพังครับท่าน  
แต่คิดในแง่ดีคืออย่างน้อยรัฐบาลอังกฤษก็ได้โอกาสสนับสนุนทุนบูรณะสมบัติของโลก ผมเหยียบพังดีกว่าให้นักท่องเที่ยว-ซึ่งอาจจะเป็นประชากรของเรา-เหยียบพังจนตกลงไปเกิดอันตรายนะครับท่าน”

เอ็มกุมขมับ เหลือบตามองสายลับหมายเลข 7 ของ MI6 แล้วส่ายหน้า “ช่วยตัวประกันของเราออกมา แล้วก็อย่าบอมบ์ฟลอเรนซ์... ไม่สิ ทำยังไงก็ได้ให้ช่วยตัวประกันออกมาให้เงียบที่สุด ถ้าจำเป็น พยายามเลี่ยงมหาวิหารแซนลอเรนโซหรือแกลอรี่ออฟดิอคาเดมี่ คนสำคัญหรือไม่ โลกต้องประนามพวกเราแน่ถ้าทำเดวิดตัวจริงเสียหาย”

เจมส์พยักหน้า ถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่ได้เป็นนักสะสมศิลปะ แต่ก็ไม่ได้เป็นคนทื่อด้านถึงขนาดไม่ยี่หระต่อสมบัติของโลกอย่างผลงานของฟีลิปโป บรูเนลเลสกี้ หรือผลงานของไมเคิล แองเจลโล่ สายลับของ MI6 ทบทวนภารกิจในสมอง ก่อนจะถามออกมาอย่างอดไม่ได้ 

“ท่านครับ ผมมีเรื่องอยากเรียนถาม”

เอ็มทำหน้าเหมือนไม่ค่อยอยากจะตอบเขาเท่าไหร่ แต่ยกมือเชิญ

“ทำไมเราไม่ปล่อยให้ ‘ตัวประกัน’ ของเราหนีออกมาเองครับ เขามีศักยภาพมากพอที่จะเก็บกวาดผู้ก่อการร้ายพวกนั้นด้วยซ้ำ อีกอย่างเขาก็เคยมีประวัติโดนจับและหนีออกมาได้ ผมไม่คิดว่าภารกิจครั้งนี้จะเป็นเรื่องจำเป็นอะไร”

“จำเป็นแน่นอน และต้องลงมืออย่างรวดเร็วด้วย” เอ็มบอกเสียงเครียด “ครั้งก่อนที่เขาหนีออกมาจากค่ายผู้ก่อการร้าย เขาระเบิดที่นั่นรวมถึงพื้นที่โดยรอบกว่าสองเอเคอร์เป็นจุล”

เจมส์กระตุกยิ้ม “ครับท่าน ผมจะพยายามจัดการให้เร็วที่สุด เพราะถึงจะเป็นโทนี่ สตาร์ค แต่ผมคิดว่าไม่มีใครจ่ายค่าบูรณะอุฟฟิซีแกลอรี่หรือพาลาโซพิตติไหวหรอกครับ” อีกอย่างเพื่อนของเขาก็ออกจะโปรดปรานฟลอเรนซ์อยู่ไม่น้อย ถ้ารู้ว่าพาลาซโซเวชชิโอที่เจ้าตัวหวังจะพาคนสำคัญมาถูกทำลายไป คงหัวเสียไม่น้อย  
......................................

“ขอโทษที่เสียมารยาทนะ แต่ฉันคิดว่าเราไม่เคยเจอกันมาก่อน”

โทนี่ สตาร์ค ในเสื้อคลุมโรงแรมกับรองเท้าแตะขนฟูสีขาวเข้าชุดนั่งเล่นไพ่กับหนึ่งในผู้ก่อการร้ายที่ดูจากสถานการณ์แล้วแปรสภาพมาเป็นพี่เลี้ยง บัดนี้พี่เลี้ยงจำเป็นทิ้งไพ่ที่กำลังเล่นอยู่กับตัวประกัน ยกมือขึ้นเพื่อให้เห็นว่าไม่มีอาวุธเมื่อเขาจ่อปากกระบอกปืนไปทางเจ้าตัว

ไม่เพียงแต่จะไม่มีสีหน้าโล่งใจ เศรษฐีหนุ่มชาวอเมริกันกลับขมวดคิ้วน้อย ๆ เมื่อเห็นเขา แล้วเจ้าตัวก็ละความสนใจไปเมื่อเห็นว่าไพ่ที่พี่เลี้ยงทิ้งลงมาเข้าทางพอดี “ให้มันได้อย่างงี้สิ!” เจ้าตัวทิ้งไพ่ในมือลงทับไพ่ของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะกวาดชิปที่ทำจากบุหรี่มากองรวมกับกองบุหรี่ของตัวเอง

“ผมเคยเจอคุณสองสามครั้ง...ในทีวี” เจมส์บอก ไม่ว่าใครก็ต้องเคยเห็นสตาร์คมาแล้วทั้งนั้น “ถ้าไม่ติดขัดอะไร เครื่องพร้อมจะออกในอีกสามสิบนาทีข้างหน้า รัฐบาลอิตาลีไม่ค่อยสะดวกใจเท่าไหร่ที่จะให้คุณอยู่ฟลอเรนซ์ พวกเขาบอกว่างานศิลปะของที่นี่สร้างขึ้นมาใหม่ไม่ได้เหมือนตึกในนิวยอร์ก แต่ผมไม่ว่าอะไรหรอกนะถ้าพวกเราจะออกไปเดินเล่นหาพิซซ่ากินซักถาดสองถาดน่ะ”

“ขอผ่าน ฉันกำลังรอเพื่อนอยู่ แต่จะดีมากเลยถ้านายมาช่วยเล่นแทน” สตาร์คเอียงคอไปทางพี่เลี้ยงคนเก่าของเขา “โทษทีเพื่อน แต่นายอยากจะถูกมัดแล้วรอตำรวจมาจับเข้าซังเตหรือจะโดนพี่แยงกี้ผู้ดีอังกฤษคนนี้เป่ากบาล?” เมื่อผู้ก่อการร้ายคนสุดท้ายยืนมือออกมาโดยดี เจมส์ดึงผ้าปูที่นอนเตียงมาฉีกเป็นเส้นแล้วมัดอีกฝ่ายอย่างรวดเร็ว

มัดเสร็จแล้วเจมส์หันมาเห็นสตาร์คเลิกคิ้วให้เขา เจ้าตัวยิ้มเผล่ราวกับอยากจะถามว่าเขาฝึกทักษะฉีกผ้าปูที่นอนมามัดคนจากไหน แต่คำถามที่ออกมากลับเป็นคำถามที่สุภาพกว่านั้น “เอาล่ะพี่บริชมาดเข้ม เรามาเล่นโป๊กเกอร์กันเถอะ ว่าแต่นายชื่ออะไร?”

“บอนด์ -- เจมส์ บอนด์” เจมส์ตอบอย่างไม่ปิดบัง ก่อนจะนั่งลงเล่นโป๊กเกอร์โดยที่ไม่ได้สนใจศพของผู้ก่อการร้ายหน้าประตูห้องนอนหรืออีกคนที่ถูกมัดซึ่งมองพวกเขาเล่นโป๊กเกอร์ด้วยสีหน้าไม่อยากเชื่อ

หลังจากที่โทนี่ สตาร์ค โอดครวญเพราะโดนกินเรียบไปสามตา ประตูห้องสูทด้านหน้าก็มีเสียงเปิดออกอย่างเงียบเชียบ

มือของเจมส์เลื่อนมายังปืนเพื่อเตรียมพร้อม หูของเขาจับเสียงที่เกิดขึ้น ฝีเท้าที่ก้าวเข้ามาเบากริบก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นหนักขึ้น ฝีเท้านั้นเดินย่ำอยู่พักหนึ่งก่อนที่ประตูห้องนอนจะเปิดเข้ามา

ชายในชุดรัดรูปเป็นเอกลักษณ์แบบที่เจมส์เห็นแล้วอยากจะกลอกตาและบ่นพึมพำว่า ‘อเมริกัน’ ก้าวเข้ามาพร้อมกับโล่ห์คู่กายแบบที่เห็นชินตาในทีวี หรือแม้กระทั่งหน้าหนังสือพิมพ์กับการ์ดเกมส์ซึ่งเด็ก ๆ คลั่งไคล้กันทั้งโลก กัปตันอเมริกามองไปยังตัวประกันที่นั่งเอื่อยเฉื่อยเล่นไพ่ 

“มาสายนะ มัวแต่เล่นกับบัคกี้เพื่อนสนิทของนายอยู่รึไง” น้ำเสียงของสตาร์คกระเซ้า แต่เจมส์ที่ต้องอ่านสีหน้าและท่าทางของคนเป็นอาชีพจับได้ว่าน้ำเสียงที่ราวกับไม่ใยดีเรื่องทั้งโลกนั่นเจือแววโกรธ

ดวงตาสีฟ้าจัดของฮีโร่หนุ่มฉายแววรู้สึกผิดขึ้นมาวูบหนึ่ง ก่อนจะมองชายที่ถูกผูกไว้มุมห้อง และสุดท้ายมาหยุดที่เจมส์ 

“เจมส์ บอนด์ ผมแค่ล่วงหน้ามาเก็บกวาดห้องรกๆ แล้วก็มาเป็นพี่เลี้ยงให้คุณสตาร์ค ยินดีที่ได้เห็นตัวเป็น ๆ นะครับ กัปตันอเมริกา” เจมส์ยืนมือไปให้ อีกฝ่ายมองเขาอย่างงุนงงครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะยืนมือออกมาเชคแฮนด์ “ไหน ๆ ผู้ปกครองก็มาแล้ว ขอตัวก่อนนะครับ”

สตาร์คยักไหล่ ทว่าก่อนที่เจมส์จะออกจากห้อง อีกฝ่ายก็พูดขึ้นมาก่อน “ถ้านายแวะไปอเมริกา อย่าลืมไปหาฉันที่ตึกอเวนเจอร์ล่ะ แล้วฉันจะแนะนำให้นายรู้จักกับนิวยอร์กพิซซ่า ได้ชิมแล้วรับรองว่านายลืมพิซซ่าของพวกอิตาเลี่ยนแน่นอน”

“ถ้ามีโอกาส...แต่ก่อนถึงเวลานั้นอย่าระเบิดฟลอเรนซ์ก็พอ คุณสตาร์ค” เจมส์โบกมือลา ไม่ได้รับคำหรือปฏิเสธแต่อย่างใด เขาปิดประตูห้องนอนตอนที่ก้าวออกมา ไม่ใส่ใจบทสนทนาที่ดังขึ้นหลังจากที่เขาไม่ได้อยู่ในห้อง

เจมส์โทรรายงานภารกิจและปล่อยให้เอ็มจัดการกับงานที่เหลือ เขาเดินเล่นอยู่ในฟลอเรนซ์กว่าอีกสองชั่วโมง และยังไม่มีรายงานสมบัติของชาติชิ้นไหนระเบิด สายลับของ MI6 หัวเราะเมื่อเขานึกถึงฮีโร่ที่กลายเป็นตัวประกันนั่น ในบรรดาซุปเปอร์ฮีโร่ที่เขาได้ยินมา เขานึกว่าเทพเจ้าธอร์จะเป็นคนที่น่าสนใจที่สุดเพราะมาจากนอกโลก แต่หลังจากที่เขาได้พบกับสตาร์ค ดูท่าว่าสมมติฐานนั่นอาจจะไม่จริงซะแล้ว

007 ยิ้ม ดูท่าว่าไปอเมริกาคราวนี้ นอกจากบัลติมอร์แล้วเขายังต้องใส่นิวยอร์กเข้าไปด้วย เหลือแค่ว่าเพื่อนร่วมทริปของเขาจะลางานได้นานพอรึเปล่าเท่านั้น

................................


End file.
